


The boy in the wheelchair

by Attack_on_Gravity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Nishiki is done, Wheelchair Hide, protective Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_Gravity/pseuds/Attack_on_Gravity
Summary: A bright eyed boy peered over the counter. Just the same as any other college student except for the wheelchair. Just how did he end up in one?





	The boy in the wheelchair

"Hey your twenty minutes late!" Touka said as Kaneki ran in the door. "I'm sorry. The subway was down and I had to run here and-" Touka cut him off. "Just get to work." She said walking to the back. "Ok." He said. Costumer after costumer. Fake smile after fake smile. Same blank faces. Kaneki glanced at the clock ten minutes left till his shift was over. He heard the bell ring signaling the entrance of another costumer. This one was different though. 

* * *

F or many reasons. "Hello!" The boy said smiling brightly. He sat in a wheelchair. He wore loud clothes. He wore a bright yellow jacket with green shorts. Along his legs were bruises and scars. "How may I help you today." Kaneki said pulling out his notepad. "Can I have one cappuccino with extra sugar please?" The boy said. "Coming right up." Kaneki said moving to make the cappuccino. Walking over to him he handed him the drink. "Thank you!" The boy said smiling. He then wheeled his way over to a table and placed on a pair of brightly colored headphones. Kaneki checked the clock again. His shift was up finally! Walking to the back he clocked out and grabbed a coat and umbrella since it had began to rain. The boy was still there. "Hello mind if I walk with you?" The boy asked smiling. "I don't mind." Kaneki said opening the door for the boy. "So what's your name?" The boy asked. "Its Ken Kaneki you can just call me Kaneki though." Kaneki said.

* * *

"Mine is Hideyoshi Nagachika but you can call me Hide!" Hide said smiling. "So were are you heading?" The Kamii dorms. I'm a enrolled there." Hide said proudly. "I used to go there." Kaneki said wistfully.

* * *

"No way!" Hide said smiling. Kaneki put up his umbrella as they went out into the rain. "Yikes its coming down hard." Hide said slightly leaning out of his wheelchair. "Why don't you have a car or something? Its dangerous to go around the city!" Kaneki said. "Why because I'm in a wheelchair?" Hide questioned. "Its dangerous anyway!" Kaneki said. "I know." Hide simply replied. "I'm walking you home." Kaneki said sternly. He was a ghoul but this boy was just so helpless and would be such a easy meal for other ghouls he didn't want someone with there whole life ahead of them to die. "Aww your to kind."

* * *

Hide said flashing Kaneki a million watt smile. Kaneki blushed. "Well my apartment is one of the Kamii dorms. Second dorm building." Hide said. "Ok I know were that is I used to go there." Kaneki said remembering the days before he became a ghoul. Before Rize. "Why haven't I seen you before I mean you really do stand out." Hide said gesturing to white hair. "I was different back then." Kaneki replied simply. "I see it!" Hide said almost falling from his wheelchair. "Which floor?" Kaneki asked. "First floor! I wonder if Nishiki is here or with Kimi?" Hide wondered. "Nishiki ?" Kaneki asked. "Oh he is my roommate!" Hide said. "He is a friend of mine but a total jerk at times." Hide said pulling his keys out unlocking his door. "HI NISHIKI!" Hide yelled into the apartment. "WOULD YOU QUITE DOWN YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" Nishiki yelled back. "Ah were such good friends."

* * *

Hide said with a laugh. "Clearly." Kaneki said. "Well I should be going." Kaneki said. "Wait! Its getting kinda late and like you said its dangerous out there!" Hide said. "I'm fine my apartment is close." Kaneki said. "At least let me give you my number so you call me to let me know you got home safe." Hide said reaching for Kaneki's phone which was in his hand. Quickly he snatched it from Kaneki and entered his number into his contacts. "There ya go!" Hide said proudly handing back the phone. "T-thanks." Kaneki said shyly. "I have to go now bye." Kaneki said leaving. "Bye!" Hide said cheerfully. Kaneki walked home more happy then usual that day.


End file.
